Reunited to Remember
by lilredd3394
Summary: Alfred kept promising his brother that he would protect him, but each time he failed...I'm not leaving you, Mattie...You're already too late for that one, Alfred... FAIL SUMMARY hinted PRUCAN, RAPE,ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

_** Matthew smiled as he curled against his brother, Alfred. They were lying on the couch watching TV while waiting for their father to come home. Today was their birthday, they would be ten. **_

_** Alfred looked at the door as it open, instantly the smell of alcohol filled the house. His eyes widened as he shot off the couch and pulled Matthew with him 'Not again' he thought. Their father was drunk, and when he was drunk…. He got physical.**_

_** Matthew stumbled after his brother as they ran towards their bedrooms, their one safe place. They didn't make it. Hand grabbed the Canadian by the hair and pulled him back and away from Alfred "AL!" he screamed as his father started pulling him towards his bedroom "ALFRED!"**_

_**Alfred stopped and looked at his brother who was being dragged away by the hair, he gulped before he continued running towards their bedroom**_

_**"ALFRED!"**_

"ALFRED!"

The Americans eyes shot open and were instantly blinded by the sun coming through his window. He looked at the door; his mother was there with her hands on her hips

"You're going to be late to your first day at the new school"

Alfred looked at the clocked and shot off the bed "Oh shit!" he said grabbing some clothes out of the closet "I'll be down in a few, mom"

_**Matthew screamed all the way to his father's bedroom, he was lifted up by the neck and slammed down onto the bed and held there. Tears rolled down his face as he struggled to get free "You're drunk, Daddy!" he sobbed as his father stripped him of his clothes "Daddy, Please!" His pleas did nothing to help him as he was flipped onto his stomach and his hips lifted into the air. Matthew screamed as his father shoved into him completely, his body was torn in two. "Daddy! STOP!" he begged as the man started thrusting without mercy or thought "ALFRED!" **_

__Matthew opened his eyes and sat up yawning; he glanced at the clock and smiled. It was the first day of school, meaning he would get away from his father once again. He got out and walked into the bathroom to shower. Once the Canadian pulled his shirt off he winced, there were bruises all across his chest. He sighed, it was another sweater day.

_**Alfred listened to his brothers screaming, he was under his covers with his pillow covering his head. He was trying to block out the painful cries of his brother. He could almost feel his brothers pain, but their father had never laid a hand on him. It was always Matthew that he would rape when he was drunk or frustrated. The American kept promising his brother that he would protect him, but each time he failed. Each time he can hear his brother screaming in pain through the walls of the house, each time the Canadian would forgive him.**_

__Alfred jumped out of his mom's car "BYE MOM!" he called waving to her before he walked towards the school. It was large and everyone was getting along. "Maybe this isn't so bad" he thought before freezing. Standing not ten feet in front of him was Matthew, his brother.

_**Matthew sobbed into his father's bed, he had felt the man come several times but he was still going. He had lost feeling in his entire body and couldn't move anymore; all he could do was wait for the man to finish. That could be hours. **_

Matthew laughed as his boyfriend Gilbert wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked up at the Prussian before smiling until the other gently kissed his lips; he froze slightly before he melted into the kiss. "Come on, Gil" he said after the other pulled away "Not during school"

"Mein Liebling" Gilbert said brushing some of the Canadian's hair behind his ear "School hasn't started yet"

Matthew pouted "Gil" he said softly before knowing he had the other when Gilbert let out a sigh, he smiled "Merci, Mon Amour"

_**Alfred woke up several hours later as the door to their room opened; he shot up as Matthew limped towards his bed "Mattie!" he said as the other laid down on the bed with a hiss of pain "I'm so sorry!"**_

_** "It's alright Al"**_

_** Alfred barely heard Matthew's voice, he sounded so broken "I didn't keep my promise thought" he said gulping as his brother rolled over to look at him "I didn't protect you from Father like I said I would"**_

_** "It's not your fault, Alfred" Matthew said smiling "You couldn't have done anything to save me"**_

Alfred bit his lip, his brother looked happy but he could tell the other was hiding something. He knew instantly when he saw the bruise on his brother stomach as his shirt lifted slightly when he wrapped his arms around the albinos neck. 'it's still happening' Alfred thought his blue eyes widening as the bruise was once again covered by his red sweater.

_**Matthew knew his brother would keep blaming himself "Alfred" he said when the other opened his mouth again "You saved me by not being there, knowing that you were alright was enough" **_

_** "B-But-"**_

_** "Alfred" Matthew said frowning "Please, just drop it"**_

Matthew smiled as he stepped away from Gilbert "What plans do we have for after school?" he asked as the Prussian took his hand and led him towards the school

"I don't know" Gilbert said shrugging "I was thinking about taking you to IHOP for their pancakes but I decided against it"

Matthew frowned "You know how much I love that place" he said as Gilbert looked at him

"That's why we're going" Gilbert said ruffling Matthew's hair "I'll pick you up at your house, around five"

Matthew thought, his father comes home at five thirty "Would four thirty be alright?" he asked, he didn't want to be leaving when his father came back. That would make the other angry, then Gilbert would find out what goes on at his house.

"Four-Thirty is fine" Gilbert said gently kissing the others lips before they went their separate ways

_**Alfred watched Matthew roll over again, that's when he realized that his brother was still naked. The bruises down his back almost taunted the American with his promise "I can't drop it, Mattie" he said quietly "I can tell how much it hurts you"**_

Alfred walked into his classroom a few minutes after the bell and was instantly scolded by the teacher "sorry" he said scratching the back of his head "I got lost"

"You must be Mr. Jones"

Alfred nodded "call me Alfred" he said looking around the classroom before his eyes met shocked violet, Matthew was staring at him. He looked back at the teacher as she pointed to the desk right next to his brother. Alfred nodded and walked over to the empty desk and sat down. He looked at his brother and smiled "Been a while hasn't it, Mattie" he said as Matthew looked at him once again

Matthew frowned "What are you doing here" he demanded softly as the teacher started the lecture "If father finds out that you go to this school… damn it, he's been trying to get custody of you back from Mom for several years"

Alfred blinked "Mom hasn't told me that" he said before the teacher yelled at him about already disturbing her class.

"Get out of here" Matthew whispered as he started writing down the notes "and do it as soon as possible"

"I'm not leaving you"

"You're already too late for that one, Alfred" Matthew snapped before he started ignoring his brother, who, in a few minutes already had a detention.


	2. Chapter 2

After that class, Matthew hadn't seen his brother all day. He walked towards his bus before hearing someone call his name; he turned to see Alfred running towards him. He froze before he turned and ducked into the large crowd. He can't have the American follow him home, that would be the worst thing that could happen. Matthew stepped onto the bus just as Alfred spotted him, he looked at the other before shaking his head as the door shut. He sat down in his normal set next to Gilbert "Bonjour, Mon Amour" he said as the Prussian looked up at him, he saw Gilbert frown "What's wrong?"

"Who was he?"

Matthew tilted his head "Who was who?" he asked before his eyes widened "O-Oh! Him….. H-He's...um…. he's my brother"

"You don't have a brother, Matthew"

"No! I'm serious, Gil" Matthew said looking fully into the others ruby eyes "He's names Alfred Jones, he's my twin brother, we were separated when my mom got custody of him and moved away. Alfred lived with Mom while I lived with Dad, this is the first time I've seen him for eight years"

Gilbert blinked and studied the others face for a few minutes before he smiled "Sorry, Mattie" he said looking out the window as the bus started moving again "I just saw the way you were avoiding him"

"He's a bastard" Matthew said frowning as he looked at the back of the seat in front of him "He would always promise me something but he's never follow through" he clenched his fists

Gilbert blinked before w rapping his arm around the Canadian's shoulder "Don't worry about it, Main Liebling" he said smiling "You can count on me to keep my promises"

"Thanks, Gil" Matthew said quickly kissing his boyfriend as he stood up "see you in a few hours"

Gilbert nodded

Matthew smiled before he grabbed his stuff and stepped off the bus, unlike all the other times, his fathers car was in the driveway. He froze his violet eyes widening before he started walking towards the house, his heart racing a mile a minute. Matthew opened the front door "Father, I'm home" he called looking around before he could smell the one thing that would make his day go down… Alcohol

**"I said drop it, Alfred!" Matthew yelled as he slipped the clothes on over his bruises "I don't want to talk about!"**

** "but I-"**

** Matthew cut his brother of by slapping him across the face "DROP IT!" he snapped before he turned and stormed out of the room**

Alfred watched the bus leave with Matthew on it 'he hasn't forgiven me' he thought sadly as he put his hands in his pockets 'I have to tell Mom that Mattie's here' He jumped as a car stopped in front of him with a honk. He smiled and got into the passenger side door "Hey, Mom" he said

"Hey, Alfred! How was your first day of school"

"I-It was….good"

"What happened?"

Alfred gulped "I saw Mattie" he muttered looking at his mother, her face looked shocked as she stared at him "I know I'm assuming but….. I think Father's still hurting him like he did when we were younger"

"What makes you say that, Alfred?"

"When Mattie went to hug his friend, his shirt lifted up slightly" Alfred explained as they started on their way him "and there was a bruise on his stomach, it was fresh and dark. He's also had a small limp in his step that could be mistaken for how he walks"

"But they live in Canada, not America!"

"Mom, Please!" Alfred begged "We have to save Mattie!"

"I can't take your brother from Nik, I was lucky enough to get you!

"we have to do something" Alfred said

"We will, Alfred" pause "I promise you, we will do something to save Matthew"

**Alfred touched his cheek as Matthew stormed out of the room, it was the first time that his brother had ever done anything to hurt anyone. "Mattie" he whispered sitting down on his bed "I'm sorry, I don't want you to get hurt anymore" he let out a chocked sob "It's hurting me just as much as it's hurting you"**

Matthew gulped as his father walked into the room, he saw his father motion to him. He bit his lip and walked over to his father who instantly grabbed his hair and attacked his lips. The Canadian relaxed as he imagined that it was his boyfriend, Gilbert, and not his father. He felt teeth dig into his neck, he winced before he heard honking outside the house "F-Father" he said trying to get away from his fathers "Th-That's Gilbert" Matthew cried out as the teeth pierced the skin on his neck. He was suddenly being pulled down the hall towards his fathers room just as Gilbert knocked on the door, that was when he realized that his father had locked the door. Gilbert would not be able to get inside.

**Matthew sat down next to their bedroom door and pulled his knee's to his chest with a small whimper of pain. He had just hurt Alfred, he had slapped him, even his hand was stinging "I'm sorry, Al" he whispered tears rolling down his face **

Alfred had managed to get where Matthew lived out of one of his brothers friends, Ivan, to be exact. He was currently on the way over there, he saw Gilbert knocking on the door looking furious. Alfred parked the car and got out before running towards Gilbert "What's wrong?" he asked

"Mattie isn't answering the door and it's locked"

Alfreds eyes widened "not again" he muttered earning a confused look from the Prussian. He looked at the door and brought his leg up before kicking the door down. The alarms blared from all directions as the American ran into the house.

**Alfred opened the door and almost tripped over his brother "Mattie" he said kneeling down next to the other just time to get tackle hugged by the Canadian**

** "I'm sorry, Al! I didn't mean to hit you"**

** Alfred smiled and hugged his brother back "That's alright" he said kissing his brothers forehead "I shouldn't have pushed you"**

** "You were worried about me"**

Matthew cried out as he was thrown onto the bed, his clothes were instantly removed "F-Father stop!" he cried trying to crawl away but his father had somehow managed to tie him to the bed, which was a first "Father! Please!"

**Matthew curled up against Alfred as they got ready for bed "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked looking up at Alfred**

** Alfred smiled "Of course you can, Mattie" he said wrapping his arms around his brother **

Alfred heard Matthew yelling, he looked at Gilbert who looked around the hall. The Prussian ran forwards and he followed. They were soon at a door and they could hear voices inside "MATTIE!" He grabbed the door knob and opened it. His brother was tied down onto the bed and their father was raping him. Alfred ran forward and tackled his father to the ground as Gilbert went to help Matthew "BASTARD!" he yelled glaring at his father "How can you still be doing this to him!"

Matthew curled into Gilberts arms and buried his head in his face in the prussians chest. He was shaking as Gilbert wrapped the blanket around him.

Alfred looked over his shoulder "MOM!" he yelled as he heard footsteps running towards the room "CALL THE POLICE!"

**Matthew smiled as he closed his eyes "Good night, Al" he said **

** "Good Night, Mattie"**

Matthew watched as his father was put into the back of a police car, he had gotten his clothes back on with the help of Gilbert and Alfred. He was currently in Gilbert's arms with his mother rubbing his back as Alfred was talking to the police.

"I'm so sorry, Matthew"

Matthew looked back at his mom and smiled "Y-You didn't know" he said, his voice cracking "Th-there was nothing you or Alfred could have done"

"I could have tried harder to get you-"

"Mom" Matthew said burying his face in Gilberts chest again "Please, just drop it"

"Matt-"

"Mom" Alfred said walking up to them "He's still recovering from what Father tried to do"

"You're right, Alfred" pause "I'm sorry, Matthew"

"Gilbert" Alfred said looking at the Prussian "Could you look after Matthew, I don't want him staying by himself" he looked at his mother "and we don't have room at our house"

Matthew looked at Alfred and blinked before jumping out of Gilberts arms and into his brothers "Don't leave me again" he whispered tears rolling down his face "You promised you'd protect me"

Alfred smiled "I guess we could share a bed like we did when we were little" he said hugging his brother back "I will protect you, Mattie"

"Thank you, Alfred"


End file.
